Falling For You
by BriannaFT
Summary: When a fierce young wizard falls through the ceiling, unconscious, into the main hall of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov takes her in and, with the help of Mira, Wendy and Lucy nurtures her back into perfect health. However, she refuses to tell anyone what happened. Until someone from her past appears. They help her to open up, and maybe find love...


**Hey guys!**

 **It's Lauren here, and this is the first chapter of my first fanfic ever..**

 **Hope it will be good and you guys enjoy it ( if people actually read this ).**

 **In this fanfiction there will be hopefully a minimum of 50 chapters and maximum of 150? I don't really now the range yet but somewhere along those lines.**

 **This is a Grey x OC Fairy Tail fanfic, with some NaLu, GaJevy, JErza, and even some Lira/Maxus I think ( don't know what their ship name is ).**

 **Sorry Gruvia fans, but she is going to be shipped with someone else in this, don't know who yet.**

 **I'll probably add more of my OC's or some people can PM me their details and I will try to add them in.**

 **If you want me to do that then PM me your:**

 **Username (For a shout out)**

 **Character name**

 **Age**

 **Magic (Could be any)**

 **Personality (e.g. Excited but can be quite shy sometimes e.t.c)**

 **What you want to be in the story (e.g. Villian, Hero, Girlfriend/Boyfriend of another character e.t.c)**

 **How powerful you are (Rating /10)**

 **And what you would like your school subjects to be, minimum of 6, maximum of 16 (e.g. Chemistry, Functions, Art, History e.t.c)**

 **By the way, this story will be based on my current knowledge of Fairy Tail and i'm only on about episode 90.**

 **Anyway, let's get started...**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR, FIRE FREAK!?"

"YOU DESERVED IT, ICE PRINCESS!"

"HOW DID I DESERVE IT!?"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE ANNO-"

"NATSU, GREY, STOP FIGHTING" Erza's voice rang through the whole guild, silencing everyone. The two brawlers immediately stopped, looking over at her as the annoyance welled up in her eyes.

"A-aye" The two stuttered, simultaniously gulping, their Adams apples rising and falling in-sync. They returned to their seats, Natsu beside Lucy and Levy, and Grey on the other side between Cana and Gajeel. Conversations erupted between them all, except Grey, who sat thoughtfully and quiet, catching small snippets of the sentences swirling around him.

"-drink three liters of whiskey the other day and-" Cana.

"-twisting his spine until he nearly died-" Gajeel.

"-and then I managed to blow up the whole Chemistry room-" Definitely Natsu.

Sighing, he stood up and was about to retreat to his house when there was a deafening scream. Part of the ceiling caved in and emitted a blinding cloud of dust. An object of sorts fell with the ceiling, but nobody could identify what it was because of the fog in their vision. Yells of a variety of guild members could be heard all around as they waited for the dust to settle.

Once it did, _everyone_ gasped.

Lay in the middle of the rubble lay a beautiful girl, in Grey's mind anyway. Her brown, silky hair fanned out across the debris. Her face was covered in cuts, bruises and dirt. Eyes closed and plump lips slightly apart, breathing delicately, she lay peacefully, despite the fact she had cuts a bruises everywhere. _Stunning,_ flashed through Grey's mind.

"What the..?" He sensed Natsu beside him, muttering under his breath.

"Natsu, take her to the infirmary, quickly!" Master's voice boomed through the hall. Natsu scrambled to the girl, picking her up carefully, one arm holding her shoulders and the other holding her legs. Then, slowly but surely, walking off to the infirmary. "Mira, Lucy, you can come too. Someone go find Wendy!". Both girls nodded their heads before trailing behind Natsu, while Jet immediately raced of to find the Sky Dragon Slayer.

 _I hope she's okay.._

 **XOX**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Once Mira, Wendy and I finished patching up the mysterious girl, they went to fetch Master Makarov but got a different surprise. As they opened the door a certain Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Seriously!?" I yelled at them, silencing their muffled groans.

"Hiya, Luce" Natsu looked at her with that fanged grin she couldn't resist.

"Sorry, we just came to check on the girl when Natsu, the flaming idiot, thought I said something and decided to pick a fight with me" Gray explained, before quickly adding a mumbled "again".

"Soooo, how is she?" Natsu asked, clambering from the floor and walking over to the bed she is currently laying in.

"She hasn't woken up yet" Wendy replied, following him, with a hint of disappointment laced in her voice. Right on cue, coughing and spluttering flooded the room. All eyes turned to the girl who was slowly opening hers. They went wide as she lay, staring in shock up at them. Moments passed before Mira decided to break the ice.

"Hello!" Joyce hung from her voice.

"Hi" The girl flashed a smile.

"May you tell us your name?" Mira asked.

"Lauren" She stated simply.

"Laureeen...?" Dragging out the word, Natsu looked dumbfounded.

"Just Lauren" She, yet again, stated simply.

"Come on, ya gotta have a last name!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nope, it's just Lauren"

"What magic do you use?" I butted in, not wanting her to go through Natsu dumb interrogation.

"Umm... I have.. umm... sky magic.." She mumbled, causing Wendy to gasp.

"Really!? You do!? I mean i felt some strong magic from you when I healed you but I never expected this. OH WOW! Another person who uses sky magic can you believe it? This is so amazing.." She rambled while Lauren looked at her with a wide grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you to, Wendy. I never-" Gasping, she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"How do you know my name?"

"I uhh... I- You just said it. You know what, i'm tired I think I might get some rest. Goodnight" With that she turned around, leaving the others confused.

 **Sorry if it's really bad, but I try my best and I know i'm not very good at writing...**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be out next week )**

 **See ya 3**

 **xox**


End file.
